Un amour de greluches
by Midwintertears
Summary: OS Yûri super-hyper-méga-giga-idiot. Lavander/Pansy. A ne pas prendre au sérieux, c’est un pur délire!


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Un amour de greluches

Rating : T

Genre : Humour & Parodie

Avertissement : slash & femslash

Disclaimer : Tout ce beau (et moins beau) monde n'est pas à moi, mais à Rowling.

En temps qu'auteur écrivant surtout du Draco/Ron, j'ai fini par me demander, étant donné qu'ils se trimballent tous les deux une greluche, ce qui pourrait advenir si Lav-Lav et Miss Pékinois les découvraient ensemble…

* * *

**Un amour de greluches**

Quand on est une greluche, peu importe la maison à laquelle on appartient, on reste une greluche, et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à retenir.

Donc, grosso modo, il n'y a pas ou peu de différence entre une greluche gryffondorienne et une greluche serpentardienne : ça a le même QI d'huître, la même obsession pour le reflet dans le miroir et le même vocabulaire britneyspearien.

Le seul point de divergence entre Lavander Brown et Pansy Parkinson était sans doute leur apparence physique, et encore, je parle de leur apparence _naturelle_, laquelle était peu visible sous la couche de maquillage dont elles se tartinaient tous les jours. Bref, il y en avait une qui était blonde et l'autre qui était brune, mais à part ça, elles n'avaient toutes les deux qu'un seul neurone dans le crâne, et il ne fonctionnait que très rarement.

Le matin, elles se levaient, se dirigeaient immédiatement vers le miroir et poussaient un cri de stupeur en voyant la tête qu'elles avaient non maquillées.

« Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai l'air d'une fille banale ! Vite, le fond de teint à la pêche, le fard à joue, l'ombre à paupières, le mascara « volume plus » et le gloss à lèvres extra-brillance goût fruits de la passion ! »

Après la séance d'habillage-maquillage-parfumage du matin (qui dure environ deux heures, c'est pourquoi elles se levaient toujours avant leurs compagnes de dortoirs, parce que « il faut se lever tôt pour être belle »), elles s'inspectaient une dernière fois dans la glace, pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien parfaites pour affronter la journée.

Le matin où commence cette histoire était un samedi de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui signifiait « pas d'uniforme, donc occasion de rendre les copines jalouses en leur montrant leur nouvelle robe !».

En se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, elles trouvèrent qu'il manquait quelque chose dans leurs cheveux. Elles se mirent à réfléchir, et comme cela était pour elles un exercice compliqué, elles se sentirent épuisées après avoir enfin mis le doigt sur l'accessoire manquant. Et cet accessoire, elles le trouvèrent en pensant à un autre accessoire, un accessoire nommé « petit ami », c'est-à-dire «Ron-Ron» ou «Draykitchou », selon que l'on avait affaire à Lavander ou à Pansy. Elles convinrent que leurs cheveux devaient être ornés d'une pinette ayant une couleur assortie aux yeux de leur petit ami-accessoire, ce qui donna du bleu azur pour Lavander et du gris argenté pour Pansy. Et pendant ce temps-là, leurs camarades s'étaient levées, habillées, apprêtées et étaient parties, le tout en un quart d'heure.

oOoOOOoOo

Curieusement, leur garçon-accessoire n'était pas présent au petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Lavander ne s'en inquiéta pas : Ron-Ron mettait dix secondes pour s'habiller, ce qui expliquait son look négligé, mais cela ne manquait pas de charme, et Lav-Lav se le figurait toujours «sauvage et virile» (un peu comme Tarzan, quoi). Il était fortement probable que Ron-Ron ait déjà finit de manger et soit entrain de discuter de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire à Pré-au-Lard avec Harry et «l'autre pouffiasse aux cheveux touffus».

Pansy ne s'inquiéta pas non plus, si Draykitchou donnait souvent l'impression d'avoir passé trois siècles à se pouponner comme une fille tant son allure était soignée, il ne mettait que très peu de temps à se préparer. Ses amies avaient beau expliquer à Pansy que c'était parce que Draykitchou n'avait pas besoin d'être artificiel pour être séduisant, elle ne comprit jamais (à cause du mot « artificiel » dont elle avait du mal à saisir le sens).

Ce qu'elles ignoraient toutes deux, c'est que l'absence de Ron-Ron et de Draykitchou n'avait aucun rapport avec les fringues (car, de leur point de vue, il était inconcevable que quoi que ce soit n'ait pas un rapport avec les fringues).

oOoOOOoOo

Au moment de partir, ils n'étaient pas là non plus. Elles les cherchèrent des yeux, et c'est de cette manière que leurs regards se croisèrent. Instinctivement, elles reluquèrent la tenue de l'autre, pour déterminer qui était la plus branchée et chercher des commentaires méchants à balancer à l'autre.

Et là, la tragédie du millénaire eut lieu:

—Brown !

—Parkinson !

—Mais…tu portes MA robe !

—Non, c'est toi qui portes MA robe !

—Je l'ai achetée avant toi !

—Même pas vrai, comment oses-tu te montrer avec la même tenue que moi, sale chipie ?

— Oh, comme elles sont mignonnes, on dirait des jumelles ! Railla une voix derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent et virent Hermione Granger qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser de leurs disputes futiles.

— Sang-de-Bourbe ! Hurla Pansy.

— Castor ébouriffé ! Renchérit Lavander.

Hermione répondit en rigolant de leur bêtise.

—Granger ? Demanda soudain Lavander avec une voix sournoise, Tu ne sais pas où est Ron-Ron ?

Hermione soupira. C'était amusant de voir Lavander essayer de la rendre jalouse en soulignant le fait qu'elle sortait avec Ron. Hermione avait comprit depuis belle lurette que ce qu'elle ressentait pour le rouquin n'était pas plus qu'une profonde amitié, tout comme pour Harry. C'est pourquoi les mesquineries de la blondasse, qui pensait le contraire, en devenaient ridicules.

—Ron est déjà parti, Dit-elle calmement.

—Sans moi ? S'insurgea Lavander, Mais je suis sa petite amie !

—Et bien, il est parti, que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?

—Pfft. Je parie qu'il veut te jeter ! Ricana Pansy.

—Même pas vrai ! Répliqua Lavander. Ron-Ron m'aime !

—Je pense que j'ai vu Malfoy partir également, Intervint Hermione, toujours calme.

—Hein ? S'alarma Pansy, alors que Lavander reprenait de la contenance.

— Bon, je vous laisse, les greluches, je viens d'apercevoir Harry et Ginny, je vais avec eux !

—Comment ça, Harry et Ginny ? Mais alors, avec qui Ron-Ron est-il parti ?

Pansy s'apprêtait à lui répliquer que Ron-Ron la trompait avec une autre quand elle aperçut Crabbe et Goyle qui s'avançaient mollement, non accompagnés de Draykitchou.

oOoOOOoOo

Elles passèrent presque l'entièreté de la journée à chercher leurs garçons-accessoires, et bien que parties chacune de leur côté, elles finirent par se retrouver aux _Trois Balais_, où elles avaient décidé de boire un verre pour se reposer un peu avant de reprendre leurs recherches, jusque là infructueuses (parce que trop bouger, ça donne des cernes disgracieuses).

Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, elles froncèrent les sourcils.

—J'ai retrouvé Draykitchou, Mentit Pansy, Il ne m'a pas laissée tomber, je parie que c'est ce qui t'est arrivé à toi !

—Pas du tout, Ron-Ron est aux toilettes ! Et ton copain, il est où ?

—Parti me chercher une Bièreaubeurre !

—Tu es déjà entrain d'en boire une !

Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Marietta Edgecombs :

—Hum…Les filles…Ça ne va pas vous plaire, mais il vaut mieux que vous voyiez ça…

—Quoi ?

—Euh…Suivez-moi !

Il est à noter que Marietta n'était rien de plus qu'une greluche serdaiglienne, ce qui faisait qu'elle appartenait à la même race que Pansy, Lavander et les oiseaux de basse-cour. Elles quittèrent toutes trois le pub et Marietta les emmena chez _Honeydukes_, le magasin de confiseries sorcières.

Une fois entrées dans la boutique, la Serdaigle leur désigna le rayon des friandises pour vampires, qui étaient essentiellement constituées d'hémoglobine, ce qui faisait que les élèves de Poudlard ne fréquentaient jamais cette partie du magasin.

Pansy et Lavander se ruèrent l'endroit indiqué et découvrirent, au milieu d'un bac rempli de gummies au sang en forme de globules, Ron-Ron et Draykitchou s'enlaçant et s'embrassant comme deux matous qui se lèchent le museau !

—Ron-Ron !

—Draykitchou !

Le blondinet et le rouquin tournèrent la tête au son de leurs piaillements désagréables.

—Mais enfin, Ron-Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'elle était bête ! Dit Ron en se tournant vers Draco.

Les garçons émergèrent du bac de gummies et leurs copines les toisèrent d'un air mécontent.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moooooooiiiiiiiii ??Pleurnichèrent-elles en même temps en désignant chacune le garçon-accessoire de l'autre.

— Et bien, il a de jolies petites fesses bien fermes ! Déclara Ron en passant sa main sur le postérieur du blond.

—Et moi, j'ai pas de jolies fesses ? Couina Lavander.

—Ben, tu vois, certains mecs aiment les filles avec un bon gros popotin rebondi, mais moi en fait, je préfère les petits culs d'homme musclés !

—Quoi, j'ai des grosses fesses, c'est ça ? Hein, dis ? Dis ? Dis ? J'ai grossi ?

Et Lavander se tordit le corps pour pouvoir observé son arrière-train afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas pris du poids.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus ? Geignit Pansy.

—Il a une énorme bite, Répondit Draco avec un sourire.

— Et moi, je n'ai pas une éno…euh…ah oui, je suis une fille !

Draco se tourna vers le roux :

—Tu vois, la mienne aussi, elle est stupide !

— Effectivement.

—Comment pouvez-vous…Commença Pansy alors que Lavander observait son séant dans le reflet de la vitre de la boutique.

—Et bien, on est désolés, les filles, mais voilà, cela fait une semaine qu'on a craqué l'un sur l'autre, et je ne veux plus le quitter ! Dit Ron.

—C'est vrai que je m'éclate beaucoup plus avec lui qu'avec les filles, Compléta Draco.

—C'est pas possible, c'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer, Couina Pansy, les larmes aux yeux, Nous devions être un couple heureux, Draykitchou ! Et voilà que je découvre qu'en réalité tu es un « momosexuel », c'est pas normal !

—Oh, non, je viens de le remarquer: j'ai pris un gramme ! Se plaignit Lavander, déjà hors de la conversation.

—Un autre avantage de Draco, Poursuivit Ron en l'observant, C'est qu'il est intelligent !

—Mais à quoi ça sert d'être intelligent ? Demanda brusquement Lavander, se sentant visée, Ce qui compte, c'est d'être jolie, non ?

—Draco est beau, et sans être artificiel, Répliqua Ron.

—Artifi-quoi ? Fit Pansy

— Ça a un rapport avec les feux d'artifice ! Lui souffla Lavander.

—Bon, les filles, vous aurez au moins compris que c'est fini entre nous ? Dit le blond.

—Quoi ??

—Oui, désolé, Lavander, mais j'aime Draco plus que tout au monde !

— Mais mais mais…

—Bon adieu, les filles ! Allez, viens là ma belette !

—Oui, ma ch'tite fouine !

Ils sortirent bras dessus dessous alors que les deux bécasses pleuraient à grand bruit, ce qui fit que vendeur de _Honeydukes_ les vira du magasin (et aussi parce que leur maquillage « pot de peinture » avait effrayé un gosse qui s'enfuit vers sa mère en chialant "Maman, elles font peur les laides madames, ouiiinnn!").

oOoOOOoOo

Une fois dehors, Marietta les attendait et leur proposa un verre de Whisky de Feu pour qu'elles s'en remettent. Elles s'en allèrent donc toutes trois aux _Trois Balais_.

Pansy et Lavander avalèrent leur whisky cul sec, ce qui leur permit de devenir très volubiles quand l'alcool leur monta à la tête et perturba leur neurone unique.

—Je suis malheuureuuuuuuseeee ! Pleura Pansy, Perdre mon petit ami, c'est un peu comme…comme….comme si une belette enragée avait dévoré mon sac à main préféré…vous savez, celui en écaille de serpent ! Ouiiiiinnnnn !!

—Les écailles, c'est démodé, Protesta Lavander, Moi je préfère mon sac à main en fourrure…Mais dernièrement, une saleté de fouine me l'a réduit en morceaux ! Bouhouhou !!

—Allez, allez, Fit Marietta, Calmez-vous, vous connaîtrez d'autres sacs à mains dans votre vie, il suffit de faire du lèche-vitrine !

—Mais quel sac à main voudrait d'une fille qui a des grosses fesses ? Gémit Lavander, les larmes aux yeux, Regardez-moi, je suis grosse comme une baleine enceinte !

—Et moi, mon sac à main m'a jetée parce que je n'ai pas de Popaul ! Chouina la Serpentard, Dis Edgecombs, tu ne connaîtrais pas une potion ou un sort qui pourrait m'en faire pousser un ?

—Je ne sais pas, il faut demander à Rogue !

Hermione arriva derrière elles.

—Alors, comment vont Mary-Kate et Ashley ?

—Pardon ?

—Casse-toi, Granger ! Beugla Marietta.

—Hermione, ma grande amie, Dit Lavander en parfaite hypocrite, Tu savais que Ron-Ron était pédé avec Malfoy ? Tu te rends compte qu'il nous a trahies toutes les deux, alors que nous sommes amoureuses de lui ?

—Primo, je ne suis pas « ta grande amie », Brown, secundo, je le savais déjà qu'il fricotait avec Malfoy, et tertio, non, ça ne me dérange pas, car je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

Lavander redoubla de pleurs et Marietta adressa un regard noir à Hermione.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Piailla Pansy, Nos copains sont des momosexuels !

—Vous n'avez qu'à devenir lesbiennes, Dit Hermione sur le ton de plaisanterie avant de s'en aller en rigolant.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que les greluches allaient la prendre au mot…

—C'est vrai, ça, S'écria Lavander, Pour nous venger, nous pourrions sortir ensemble !

—Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée…Tenta la Serdaigle, passablement ignorée.

—Tu veux qu'on soit aussi des momosexuelles ? Demanda Pansy.

—Ben oui, Dit la Gryffondor, Comme ça, on est sûres de ne pas être trahies par un garçon !

— Je ne sais pas trop, Douta Pansy, Est-ce qu'il faut que j'aie un Popaul pour être une momosexuelle ?

—Non, c'est même préférable que tu n'en aies pas ! Et puis, après tout, nous sommes les deux plus jolies filles de Poudlard !

—C'est vrai, Brown, tu me trouves jolie ?

—Oui, je…je…je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, parce que je croyais que je te détestais, mais en fait, tu es ma rivale en beauté !

—Oh, merci ! Toi aussi, tu es très jolie, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis jalouse de tes cheveux dorés !

—Et moi, j'aurais voulu avoir tes beaux cheveux noirs de jais !

—Euh…les filles…Murmura Marietta sans parvenir à attirer l'attention sur elle.

— Je viens de comprendre ! S'écria Pansy, Derrière notre haine et notre rivalité se cache un amour profond ! C'est ça !

—Exactement ! Nous devrions essayer de nous embrasser !

—D'accord !

Marietta cracha sa bière sur elle quand Pansy attrapa le visage de Lavander et qu'elles échangèrent un long baiser passionné. Elle resta immobile, la bouche grande ouverte et dégoulinante de boisson. Pendant un instant, elle entretint l'espoir que Lavander et Pansy étaient juste entrain de tenter une expérience débile, et qu'une fois qu'elles auraient essayé, elles seraient dégoûtées et changeraient d'avis. Mais curieusement, elles semblèrent y prendre goût et le baiser saphique se prolongea.

—Je m'en vais ! Déclara la Serdaigle en se levant de table, l'air écœurée.

La Serpentard et la Gryffondor ne cessèrent leur échange salivaire que longtemps après que Marietta ait disparu.

— Ça alors, tu embrasses bien ! Haleta Lavander.

—Toi aussi ! Au fait, pour la robe, tu peux la porter, elle te va mieux qu'à moi !

—Mais non, pas du tout, c'est toi qui devrais la porter !

— Et si nous la portions toutes les deux ? Après tout, tu l'as dit : nous sommes les deux plus belles filles de Poudlard !

—Pansy, je crois que je suis amoureuse !

—Je le suis aussi, Lavander !

oOoOOOoOo

Ron et Draco étaient entrain de s'embrasser sur une marche d'escalier de Poudlard quand elles se plantèrent devant eux.

— Ron-Ron ? J'ai décidé de te larguer ! Je sors avec Pansy, maintenant !

—Moi aussi, je te jette, Draykitchou, Lavander est cent fois mieux que toi !

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas cessé leur baiser, jugeant que ce n'était même pas la peine de les écouter. Et en plus, elles faisaient un bruit désagréable quand elles parlaient avec leurs voix suraigües.

—Elle est plus belle que toi, et elle est artizifielle ! Clama Pansy, ignorant que le mot qu'elle prononçait mal désignait en réalité un défaut.

—Et Pansy trouve mon cul parfait ! Assena Lavander en jetant un regard méchant à Ron qui était occupé à sucer la lèvre inférieure de Draco, Et puis, reprit Lavander, Pansy s'habille avec goût, alors que toi, t'as toujours l'air d'un clodo qui dort dans un carton !

—Lavander a de plus gros nichons que toi ! Dit Pansy en s'adressant au blond dont toute l'attention portait sur la langue du rouquin.

—Tu n'étais pour moi qu'un sac-à main! Déclarèrent-elles en chœur, Les mecs, ça ne sert à rien, vous êtes juste là pour nous rendre encore plus populaires, mais vous n'êtes pas aussi beaux et aussi classes que des filles!

Elles commencèrent ainsi à passer en revue tout ce qui faisait qu'elles seraient plus heureuses ensemble qu'avec eux. Leurs principaux arguments avaient tous un rapport avec le maquillage ou leurs cheveux. A la fin, elles partirent, l'air satisfaites d'elles-mêmes.

C'est à ce moment-là que Ron, qui avait passé tout leur pénible discours à bécoter Draco, se détacha de lui :

— Hum…J'ai cru entendre des voix pendant qu'on s'embrassait…

—Oh ! Jeanne d'Arc entend des voix ! Le taquina le blond.

oOoOOOoOo

Personne ne sut si le nouveau couple ainsi formé de Lavander Brown, greluche gryffondorienne, et de Pansy Parkinson, greluche serpentardienne, était fait pour durer.

Il faut dire aussi que ça n'intéressait personne.

**FIN**

* * *

Oui, cette fanfic est d'une stupidité extrême(en même temps, je vous avais prévenu(e)s). A la prochaine.

Kiss,

Mid-


End file.
